This application claims benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/502,041, filed Sep. 11, 2003, titled Vending Machine Lock, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. This application relates to subject matter disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,203, entitled “Vending Machine Lock,” filed Nov. 2, 2001, which claims benefit to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/245,352, entitled “Lock,” filed Nov. 2, 2000, to Beylotte et al.; and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/276,546, entitled “Lock,” filed on Mar. 16, 2001 to Beylotte et al., the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a lock. More particularly, the present invention relates to locks used on vending machines.
According to the present invention, a vending machine is provided including one or more of the following features:
a) a lock including a first interactive member, such as a looped rod, a second interactive member, such as an arm of a C-shaped lock member, that couples with the first interactive member, a motor that drives the C-shaped lock member, and a lost-motion mechanism positioned between the C-shaped lock member and the motor;
b) a ratchet mechanism positioned between a lock member and a motor; and/or
d) a torque converter, such as a gear set, including a lost-motion mechanism positioned between a lock member and a motor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vending machine is provided that is configured to retain objects for distribution. The vending machine includes a cabinet defining an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution, a door, and a lock. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. At least one of the cabinet and door have an opening sized to permit distribution of the objects while the door is in the closed position. The lock is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The lock includes a lock member, a motor configured to power movement of the lock member, and a ratchet mechanism positioned between a lock member and a motor to transfer force from the motor to the lock member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vending machine is provided that is configured to retain objects for distribution. The vending machine includes a cabinet defining an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution, a door, and a lock. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. At least one of the cabinet and door have an opening sized to permit distribution of the objects while the door is in the closed position. The lock is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The lock includes a lock member, a motor configured to power movement of the lock member, and a lost-motion mechanism including first and second interactive members transferring force from the motor to the lock member. The first and second interactive members have rotational movement therebetween during movement of the door of the cabinet to the closed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a vending machine is provided that is configured to retain objects for distribution. The vending machine includes a cabinet defining an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution, a door, and a lock. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. At least one of the cabinet and door have an opening sized to permit distribution of the objects while the door is in the closed position. The lock is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The lock includes a lock member, a motor configured to power movement of the lock member, and worm gear set transferring force from the motor to the lock member.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.